real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
A Tribe Full Of Grudges
is the eighth episode of Survivor: Liberia. Summary Merge OMATA KAKATA Both tribes arrive at the beach. Jeff tells them to drop their buffs because they have finally merged. The new tribe is Shakah and will wear pink. Shakah Everyone arrives at camp and introduces themselves to each other. It's very intense because literally everyone is talking except for both Petra and Moira. Petra notices that Moira's blushing and kinda feeling alone. She walks towards her and asks if she'd be in for a walk. Moira would love that. Petra and Moira talk about the game. Petra tells her that Russell got brutally blindsided last round by a newly-formed majority alliance and they need to keep their eyes on them. Moira feels comfortable with Petra and tells her that in her original tribe there's a big rivalry going on between Kristian and Helena. Speaking about the rivalry, Kristian already has a conversation with Aurora and Zion. He feels like those are the two he needs to work on to get their votes. He suggests to all come together later today to make one big alliance. Aurora seems to be very interested in working with Kristian because they could need the numbers, especially now they're merged. Stephanie and Julia are sitting in the woods. Stephanie tells Julia that they need numbers in this game. And because of that, they need to align themselves with the other tribe. Leonard walks in the woods, trying to find the idol, and almost bumps into Julia. Julia giggles while Stephanie looks unimpressed. Leonard asks if they wanna hang out but Stephanie tells him to screw off. Julia doesn't get it, she thought that Stephanie said they needed more allies. Kristian, Aurora, Gladys, Derrick, Zion and Clemens all come together in the woods. Zion takes the lead and tells the group that they could combine their powers and make a dream alliance. They could dominate in this game. Gladys glares at Kristian while Derrick looks uncomfortable. He makes a confessional, saying that he knows that he has to keep Helena updated on this. Derrick and Helena walk in the woods later after the majority alliance got made. Derrick informs Helena about it. Helena knows that she needs to stick with that alliance and also has to make sure to not be on Kristian's radar. She needs to wait one more vote until she can make her move against Kristian, it's too early now. Esteban is sitting with Leonard, who keeps talking about an alliance that was made between Helena, Kristian, Derrick and Gladys. At that moment, Moira and Petra arrive. Esteban has more attention towards Moira and Petra while Leonard feels kinda passed by, once again. Challenge The final thirteen arrive at the first immunity challenge. It's a balance challenge. After a while, the players that do very well are Zion, Derrick, Clemens, Aurora and Moira. It's a tough battle between Zion, Clemens and Moira but in the end Moira manages to win the challenge, getting herself immunity. Because she won immunity, she can choose someone to go to Exile. She can't go herself. Moira chooses Petra to go to Exile. Jeff then announces that because Petra is on Exile, she will be back in time to still be at camp. Exile Petra arrives at Exile. She walks towards one of the boxes and looks into it. She sees Jamie & Esteban being Life-Line partners. She knows that Jamie's already out so Esteban is eligible to be voted off. Shakah Returning back from the challenge, everyone goes their own way again. Kristian, Zion, Aurora, Gladys, Derrick and Clemens are sitting in the shelter and wait until everyone's gone. Kristian suggests voting off Helena because she's a dangerous woman. Derrick tries to go against it by saying that someone like Stephanie should go because he heard from Zion that she's untrustworthy. Aurora says that Stephanie is indeed a sneaky player but she isn't dangerous at all. Kristian nods and says it should be Helena going. When the group goes their own way, Gladys asks if she could talk to Clemens. Clemens wanted to talk to Gladys to at both tell each other at the same time that they know they're each other's Life-Line partner. Gladys is super stoked while Clemens jumps out of excitement. He says that they can do great things together and become a masterful duo if one of them keeps winning challenges. Gladys says that it should be possible to beast through the game with that mindset. They high five each other and have officially made an final-two deal. Petra returns from Exile and heads towards Esteban and Moira, who click very well. Petra says that she saw that Esteban's Life-Line partner was Jamie so sadly enough Esteban can't be automatically safe anymore. Esteban shrugs and says that they can find a way to come through now. Derrick informs Helena about the target she has right now. Helena rolls her eyes and knows she needs to shake up the game now. She heads to Stephanie and Julia, who were talking about Leonard. Helena asks them if they'd be up to vote for Kristian. Stephanie asks her why she has to go for Kristian. Helena explains what kind of person Kristian is but Stephanie doesn't buy it while Julia looks interested in getting to know Helena. When Kristian and Aurora are talking, Leonard interrupts the conversation by asking if he is finally allowed to be here. Aurora frowns while Kristian asks him what he means. Leonard decides to turn the tables by telling Kristian that he's getting the votes from Stephanie and Julia, causing Stephanie to be enemy number one. Kristian heads to Stephanie and asks her if it's true that she's voting him out. Stephanie frowns and even told several people she wasn't gonna vote him. Kristian says that Leonard threw her under the bus which causes Stephanie to freak out. She's pissed and Kristian also gets tired of Leonard. Tribal Council Aurora, Clemens, Derrick, Esteban, Gladys, Helena, Julia, Kristian, Leonard, Moira, Petra, Stephanie and Zion all arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Helena how it feels to have merged. Helena answers that the game is on now, everyone's going around and the game changes every minute. People are starting to getting paranoid, she says. Jeff then asks Moira how it feels to be immune at the first tribal council of the merge. Moira answers that she's happy to be immune because she has no idea who could go home tonight. Leonard raises his hand and asks if he can say something. Certain people roll their eye as Leonard says that he's feeling frustrated with some people. They're playing a game, a game where numbers are needed, and they're just ignoring him. Stephanie has had enough and tells him that he has spread several lies towards several people and he has to stop playing as the victim because certainly, he has been acting like a douchebag. Leonard raises an eyebrow and tells Stephanie to stay cool. It's quiet for some time, some people look towards each other and finally everyone votes. Jeff then reveals the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Stephanie . . . . Leonard . . . . Leonard . . . . Leonard . . . . Leonard . . . . . . . . . . . . 8th person voted out of Survivor: Liberia and the first member of the jury... . . . . . . . . Leonard (12-1) Leonard looks like he has just been killed and run over by a bus. He shakes his head and feels like he's gonna vomit. Literally everyone voted him off. He gets his torch snuffed and leaves tribal council. Votes Helena voted Leonard: "Look, originally I was gonna vote out Kristian but because his alliance is voting me and I know certain people are voting you - I need to make sure the majority is voting for you so I stay. Sorry little fella but I gotta save my own shit." Kristian voted Leonard: "The only way to keep a good alliance is to count everyone's opinions as one big opinion. I'll get my way, I will take out Helena at some time but until that I will play as the sweet team-player that everybody is fangirling about." Gladys voted Leonard: "You have been a lot, like literally... a lot. I'm not gonna vote to save you because I know it's time you are getting send to the jury. Bye Leonard." Derrick voted Leonard: "Well, let's keep our fingers crossed that you're going home." Stephanie voted Leonard: "You sneaky, sneaky, sneaky little f*cker, trying to blame me for your naughty lies. You have messed with the wrong person and you are gonna pay for that. You will be blindsided and you will go home!" Julia voted Leonard: "You're all fun but just way too much and apparently you have gone crazy about Stephanie, I mean, leave her alone?" Clemens voted Leonard: "Seems that this is a big tribe decision even though this tribe is big and chaotic, I pretty much feel like this vote will be unanimous." Esteban voted Leonard: "Since last vote I'm pretty sure on which people I want to take out. People that don't match my game. And you don't, so sorry dude, my vote's for you." Petra voted Leonard: "With all due respect, you have just not been the most pleasant person to be stuck on an island with. So therefor I'm casting my vote for you." Zion voted Leonard: "Leonard, I've known for you now for like a day or two and you have caused my head to explode. You run everywhere, you try to be good with anybody and it's annoying as HELL." Aurora voted Leonard: "I'm casting my vote for Leonard because it's pretty simple, we all vote for you because you're twisting people's words and go behind people their back. So yeah, bye I guess." Moira voted Leonard: "This is gonna be my third time I'm writing your name down. It almost seems like I have something against you, oopsie!" Leonard voted Stephanie: "You have ignored me, I heard stories that you're a giant bitch and I just don't like your attitude. So the decision is easy for me; you need to go home." Final Words "It sucks to be voted off but receiving literally everyone vote against me, what the actual f*ck man? Why did they do this to me? Ok, I tried to twist up the game by making Stephanie look like the boss lady and trying to make her a target but I did that because I got ignored and I was made fun of. Screw them all, I will make ponderosa a living hell for them!" - Leonard, 13th Place